original_insert_xxyyfandomcom-20200213-history
HMT!Verse
The HMT!Verse is the What If universe of the Lilith!Verse. It is based off of the What If ''scenario where Rose is returned to the Doctor ''after the Pond Era instead of before, and is the only universe featured in the How Many Tears trilogy. The HMT!Verse was created due to my (Darkel_Tyler) reluctance to do the Pond Era with Lilith plus Rose and Darkel. The name How Many Tears comes from the terrible joke "How many tears does the Doctor cry?" The answer is "two ponds, a river, and enough to water a rose" which are the titles of the three stories in the trilogy. Variations from Canon Extra Characters * Lilith is present for the entirety of series 5 and the Spring half of series 6 * Lilith is present for Let's Kill Hitler and The Wedding of River Song * Lilith is breifly present in Closing Time * Lilith is present for Asylum of the Daleks through The Power of Three * A splinter of Lilith is present for Asylum of the Daleks Character Specific * RIVER STILL DOESN'T KNOW THE DOCTOR'S NAME! (*MANIACAL LAUGHTER*) * River is also still not dead * Rose was returned to the Doctor after The Angels Take Manhattan and before the Snowmen Variations from ADS!Verse Missing Characters * Rose was not present for series 5 * Rose and Darkel were not present for series 6 or 7a * Jack Harkness was not present for A Good Man Goes to War* * Rose, Jenny, and Darkel were not present for series 7b Episode Specific * A Good Man Goes to War- Jack Harkness is not present, and therefor does not become the Face of Boe at that time* ** *It's basically the same as in canon where we never get an explanation for why Jack randomly becomes a giant floating head, but this may change if I decide not to be lazy and write him into the episode Character Specific * River recognizes Lilith in Silence in the Library instead of being being unfamiliar with her third incarnation * Rose was returned to the Doctor before The Snowmen instead of before The End of Time * Rose marries the the Eleventh Doctor instead of the Tenth ** The Doctor picks up a past Amy, Rory, and Lilith instead of a past Donna and Lilith * Lilith returned to the Doctor immediately preceding his regeneration into his Eleventh incarnation instead of going back to meet the Classic Doctors * Lilith regenerated into her second body due to being experimented on instead of being shot in the Silurian City * Lilith regenerated into her fourth body due to being shot be Restac instead of regenerating from being in the Doctor's timeline * Lilith's fourth incarnation has short and wavy hair instead of long and straight hair * Lilith does not rescue Astrid or start a relationship with Mallie in this timeline, instead she is in a relationship with River. Timeline Specific * The gap in between 7a and 7b is at least 130 year longer * Lilith does not meet the Classic Doctors in this timeline, she returns to her own time (during The Day of the Doctor) after reuniting her parents HMT!Verse Exclusive Characters Characters that vary between universes or do not appear in any other of the universes in the Lilith!Verse * Lilith (How Many Tears) * River Song (How Many Tears) * The Doctor (How Many Tears) Category:Universes Category:Lilith!Verse Category:Informally Written Pages